


Breakfast and a Show - June 30, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 3





	Breakfast and a Show - June 30, 2020

Colin Creevey was walking along the Gryffindor table and saw a familiar looking face. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an old muggle photograph of his mum when she was in school. Why did this young girl look so much like her, and why was she talking to Ron Weasley?

"Hi Ron, who is your friend? I don't think I've met her before?" Colin asked, interrupting their conversation.

Ron turned and said, "Hi Colin, this is Rowena. Rowena, this is Colin Creevy."

Rowena turned and looked shocked. "Son?"

A ripple of shock and awe went across the Great Hall.

"Mum? I don't understand...." Colin said, trailing off.

"Your mother is the goddess of milk, just as I am the goddess of cats," Professor McGonagall said. "That would make you, as a child of a goddess, a demigod."

"So I'm a demigod of milk?" Colin said. 

"There sure are a lot of deities around this place," Brian the Obvious Sous Chef muttered.

"And I'm the god of twinkling eyes!" Dumbledore said.


End file.
